


Petting Zoo Trip

by o0JayWolf0o



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: ALSO EDD THINKS A HORSE IS A COW SO, Cola ;D, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr request, Zoo, p much, pure fluff??, request, there's that, this is it, tomedd - Freeform, yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 20:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10344003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0JayWolf0o/pseuds/o0JayWolf0o
Summary: Edd decides to go to a petting zoo. Tom is dragged along.





	

**Author's Note:**

> another tumblr request yooo

Like many other days, today was relatively boring. Tom was on the couch, flipping through Television channels aimlessly when Edd burst into the room. “Tom!” He shouted, grabbing the male’s shoulders and shaking him wildly. “Let’s go to the petting zoo!”

As he was stilled, Tom cocked a brow. “Uh, okay?” Edd’s eyes sparkled, and quite literally at that, before he dashed off to the car. Tom followed, hands stuck in his pockets. He slid into the car, not having enough time to shut the door before they were zooming down the road, hitting the occasional bump or hole in the road and making the care bounce.

  
  


 

As the car pulled into the zoo, Edd was practically vibrating with excitement. “Eeee!” He squealed, jumping out of the car. Tom was a bit excited too, he had to admit. Anything with fur was something he’d love to see.

He jogged after Edd, who was already paying the entry fee for both of him. After he began lagging behind, Edd turned back and grabbed the blue-clad man’s hand, dragging him onward. “I want to see the cows!” Edd shouted, weaving through the crowd.

Tom smiled, running in pace with Edd and laughing a bit to himself.  _ Nyoom, _ Tom thought as Edd sprinted to the cows. He stopped abruptly, making Tom slap his face on the fence. “Ow,” he muttered, rubbing his forehead. 

“Tom! Tom, look, it's a  _ cow! _ ” Edd mumbled excitedly. Tom snorted.

“Edd, that’s a fucking horse,” he said, hardly containing his amusement. Edd didn’t seem to hear him, calmly stroking the white horse’s snout.

“I want it,” Edd whispered, eyes gleaming as he threw a glance over his shoulder.

“Uh, okay,” Tom said, confused. He reached a hand through the gate and pet the neck of the horse, earning a strange noise from the creature. He took it as satisfaction.

When Tom looked back to Edd, he found the brown eyed man wandering off to a booth. “C’mon, Tom, we can get something for Matt!” He called out, smiling.

“Okay,” Tom began to walk off when something caught his eye. He turned to it and saw a cola machine.  _ I’ll surprise him, _ Tom thought, wandering off to the machine. He pulled his wallet out, lips puckered, before grabbing out two dollars. Inserting the money, he clicked the cola button twice and listened as it tumbled down. When it finally revealed itself, he grabbed both of the cans and shoved them in his pocket, careful not to shake them. 

He sauntered through the crowd before seeing Edd, who was, as of now, holding a white horse plushie. It was quite a big one, Tom noted. Grinning, Tom approached him and tapped his shoulder. “Eep!” Edd shrieked, turning around fearfully. Seeing Tom, he relaxed, before he noticed the two cans of cola in his hands. Edd gasped, dropping the plushie and snatching the cola cans from his hands. “Tom! You’re the best,” Edd exclaimed, throwing himself in a hug. Caught off guard, Tom wasn’t sure what to do, and, after a moment of hesitation, returned the gesture. He had to admit, he hated physical contact, but for some reason… this felt, okay, maybe even... Nice?

Before he had time to dwell on it, Edd backed away, cracking open both of the cola cans with practiced ease and guzzling them down. Within 30 seconds, one can had been drained and the second was being rushed down Edd’s throat. Still waiting, Tom picked up the abnormally large horse plushie from the ground and brushed any dirt off of it. When he was sure it was clean, he handed it to the now empty-handed Edd. 

“Thanks,” Edd chirped, sending a wave of warmth through Tom. The eyeless man smiled, following Edd out of the petting zoo. They were now both significantly calmer, strolling along until they reached the exit. Tom had to admit, the trip had only lasted about three minutes, but it felt like much longer. 

As Tom crawled into his vehicle, unaware of the llama driving the one adjacent to him, there was only one thing on his mind: Edd.

**Author's Note:**

> if u want a request u can find my tumblr here  
> [my tumblr ask box (o0jaywolf0o)](o0jaywolf0o.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
